This invention relates to an extruded window frame system of a type which includes a number of profiles extruded from a plastics material which can be cut and joined at the corners to form generally rectangular window frame elements which are connected together to form a window frame and glazing structure.
Many proposals have been made for arrangements of this type and extruded plastics materials (particularly PVC) have recently become more important in the market place in view of the higher insulating values available than metal materials and in view of the longer lasting effects or improved resistance to deterioration relative to wood.